


【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（24）

by nnnize



Category: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnize/pseuds/nnnize





	【亚瑟×奥姆（ABO）】成王败寇（24）

疼痛的紧绷过后，奥姆整个人都处于一种难得的放松状态，他没有回应亚瑟关于陆地的邀请，也没有去问他没说完的后半句是什么，只是拿手推了推贴在身上的亚特兰蒂斯的新王，低声催促他。

“去开窗通风。” 

不知道到底是心思通透听到了亚瑟藏掖在心里的那首韵律分明遣词珍重的长诗，还是不去在意自己哥哥从来跳脱的性格和没头没尾的句子。

亚瑟一时没反应过来。 

奥姆又催了他一遍，声音里带着些不耐烦，这句他才真真切切地听出区别，就算是不耐烦，奥姆语气里从前暗藏的刀锋也缠上柔软的丝帛，没那么尖利伤人，也没那么凉。 

“把你的信息素收回去，我在分化。”

亚瑟如梦初醒地啊了一声，思维还停留在那片被丝帛包裹着的冷锋上，一个指令一个动作地放开奥姆起身开窗，折回来还想把人抱回怀里的时候手一下子拍开，脑子总算是转过来弯。

收回被奥姆打了一下的手臂，亚瑟颇有些委屈地拉凳子在旁边坐好，抬头看见奥姆已经坐起身，正在收拾身上被揉乱的衣服。 

金发的小王子把贵族仪态刻在了骨子里，一但不疼了撑着也要坐起身，坐有坐相，仪态万方，亚瑟低头撇了撇嘴，还是觉得这小子躺在他怀里缩成一团的样子可爱些，但这些话就也只敢想想，说出来的话估计得被打。 

“抑制剂呢，打了没？” 

奥姆才不管他心里过的什么嘟囔，一边捋平微微有点皱褶的衣角一边挑起眼帘看他。 

“没有。”亚瑟下意识地摸了摸裤子口袋里进来的时候医生塞给他的针管试剂。

纯血王族骄矜地扬了扬下巴“现在打，或者出去。” 

“有其他选项吗？”亚麻发色的王有点犹豫地掏出那支针剂，打量了一下里面透明色的液体“我爸说让我别乱往身体里打东西……” 

“或者把那把小刀给我。”奥姆扯住被子把自己盖严实，找了一个舒服的姿势静静地等待分化的热潮“等到你被我的信息素影响或者我被你的信息素影响的时候，我就一刀杀了你一了百了。”

面容精致俊秀的小王子暴力起来也是眼睛都不眨一下。 

亚瑟撇了撇嘴，拆开抑制剂的外包装，针头刺进身体里，把试剂推进去。 

“行了吧？”

奥姆不置可否地嗯了一声，刚刚经过疼痛洗礼的身体在激素的作用下还在继续发热，与此同时，他能清楚地感受到激素在身体里不受控地乱撞，将原本被压制的死死的生物本能一点一点唤醒。

亚瑟看着奥姆把被子慢条斯理地搭在身上，背靠着冰凉的墙壁，静静地等待自己分化的开始。 

他看起来有点忐忑，亚瑟盯着不断眨动的淡金色睫毛想，也难怪，头一次分化，又什么都不知道，忐忑紧张是正常的。 

他的小弟弟没有接受过性教育，对这些生理知识一概不知，甚至对于任何性别的人都毫无防备，但亚瑟和他不一样，得益于初中的某些课程，他对此清清楚楚。 

古铜色的瞳眸动了动，目光落到了奥姆的后颈处，分化之后会被当做性器一样隐私的部位此时被面前这个未成年毫不设防地袒露在Alpha眼前，那片柔软白皙的皮肤被漂浮的金发半遮半掩。　　 

最先有反应的是后颈，细腻的皮肤会开始散发高热，再过一会儿，就会形成一个独属于Omega的甜蜜的腺体形，然后以此为源头向外散发着甜腻诱人的信息素。

腺体形成之后，刚开始会有一段非常漫长的信息素紊乱时期，新生成的信息素在体内疯狂充盈，毫无头绪地到处乱撞，把应该属于Omega热潮期的本能第一次唤醒。 

这些奔腾的信息素会毫不遮掩地充满整个屋子，因为它的主人还没有能力完全控制它，像是潮水一样从腺体涨满全身每一处，再被滚烫的血液蒸得升腾起来，甜如蜜糖的气息从血肉中腻生，依着皮肤一层一层地浸润透，再落入海水中逸散出去。 

甜的仿佛随便在哪处细腻的皮肤上咬一口，就有浓稠的蜜糖从齿缝溢出来，顺着喉咙滑下去。这时候的Omega就像一颗供人采撷的成熟蜜桃，稍微一碰就溢出清甜的汁水。 

诱人得能够让任何一个Alpha发疯。

最后，当身体深处的生殖腔初步形成，所有逸散得毫无章法的信息素会朝着那里汇集，外放的香甜会一丝一缕地被收拢入体内，被意识霸道地控制住，潜藏在皮肤之下变得清淡而内敛。 

在奥姆这样的人手里，就是一大杀器，只要稍微让信息素溢出一点就能够将一个强大的Alpha轻易杀死在温柔乡里。 

那是无法逃避的生物本能。

这就是全过程。 

亚瑟静静地等待着奥姆踏进这场名为分化的改造当中，然后他的弟弟在分化结束就会懂得自己手里又多了一把所向披靡的武器，他毫不怀疑眼前人的天分，也知道他能够将Omega的身份最大程度地为其所用。

但没有那个必要。 亚瑟的目光又一次滑过奥姆毫无防备的腺体，他的弟弟聪慧又强大，却也脆弱到无法抵挡住任何一个Alpha带着恶意的牙尖，一旦标记就是纠缠一世，生死不休。

他不会让那种事发生的。 

他亚瑟的弟弟应该找一个相爱的Alpha，然后将一切后顾之忧托付给他，如果奥姆要上场杀敌所向披靡，那个Alpha就要守住他唯一的软肋成为他背后永不倒下的后盾。 

他的弟弟合该这样美满一生，不必用信息素当做武器在这片深海漩涡里冲锋陷阵、摸爬滚打。

他不允许。 

亚瑟忍不住眨了眨眼睛，忽然有点庆幸。 到底是庆幸什么，他又说不上来。 

大概是庆幸奥姆以未成年的身份在这个漩涡中斡旋，让他有机会在分化之前来阻止他为了自保不惜身陷危险。 

“看够了没？”奥姆淡淡地问。 目光被吓的猛然一颤，亚瑟挪开眼睛对上奥姆碧蓝色的眼瞳。 

“这里有什么好看的？”奥姆抬手碰了碰自己的后颈，那个地方的体温急剧升高，身体里的血液和器官像是叛乱一般燥热得让人心慌，他微微拧起眉头，指尖在那片变得柔软的皮肤上流连按压，仿佛要找出燥热的原因一样。

看一个Omega抚摸自己的腺体是一件很刺激的事，常年混迹各种酒吧的亚瑟很清楚，那是一种十足的性暗示。

目光像是被烫了一下一样从奥姆修长白皙的手指上移开，亚瑟觉得嗓子有点发紧。 

现在教他是不是有点不合适。

“等你分化结束，这个地方就会出现一个腺体。”亚特兰蒂斯的王欲盖弥彰地把头撇开，不自在地干咳了一声“不要当着别人的面碰它。” 

“嗯？”奥姆把手放了下来，在不知道的事情上面小王子总是听话且求知欲旺盛的，可惜他不知道的事情有点少，所以这样的乖巧也不多见。 

亚瑟觉得自己头皮有点发麻，就像每一个给他们讲过生理课程的老师一样不自在又尴尬无比，他当时还故意在课堂上起哄，带着别人大声笑，现在想想自己从前真是个小混蛋。

而他现在就必须像那个老师一样，一边尴尬地满脸通红还一边硬着头皮从嘴里吐出更多专业词汇，也许还得应付小孩子刨根问底的求知欲。 

“在拥有第二性别特征的人看来，Omega拿手碰自己的腺体是一种性暗示。”

上帝啊，谁来救救他吧，亚瑟强忍着拿手捂脸的冲动，他觉得自己的耳朵很烫，烫的他都开始心虚起来。

这种事情不该由身为Omega的母亲来教导他吗？ 

 

可惜开弓没有回头箭，奥姆下一个问题紧随其后，他丝毫没有被室内尴尬暧昧的气氛所影响，声音依旧平静又冰冷，极好的学习天赋让他能够提问时也直击痛点。 

“为什么会是性暗示，这里又不是性器官。” 

“因为，因为――”亚瑟罕见得有点结巴，奥姆冰雪一样的脸色配着嘴里毫无顾忌地蹦出性器官三个字违和感十足，但到了重点内容他又不得不打起精神“Alpha在腺体上咬一口会对Omega形成临时标记。”

“这个你肯定是见过的，一个Alpha可以标记很多个Omega，但一个Omega一辈子只能被永久标记一次。” 

“而且Alpha的信息素对Omega有压制和催发作用，所以――”亚瑟加重了口气“绝对不要离任何一个Alpha过近，你明白吗？”

把要强调的内容说完了，亚瑟才反应过来“你不是知道信息素吗，刚才让我打抑制剂来着？” 

“维科就教了我这么多。”奥姆曲起一条腿，安然地把下巴放在膝盖，他能感受到体内有什么陌生的东西充盈在每一寸皮肤之下，凭借着生物本能占领着这一具干净的、没有分化的身体，就像水流占领干涸的土地，然后形成一片汪洋大海。 

“他让我伪装成Alpha，必要的时候也会让我随身带抑制剂，然后把他的信息素借给我。”奥姆慢悠悠地垂了一下眼睛“我闻不到，他的意思可能是用信息素包裹着我，让别人闻起来觉得我是一个Alpha。”

“包括在舞会、宴席，随身带抑制剂都是一个贵族的基本礼仪，因为别人信息素的影响礼貌地起身离席去补抑制剂也是经常存在的现象。” 

“维科是Alpha？”亚瑟听到这里有点不是滋味的咂咂嘴，他的弟弟身上带着别人的信息素这个认知让他有点不高兴“我一直以为他是Beta。” 

“他是个隐藏信息素的高手。”对于亚瑟的惊讶，奥姆的反应就是懒洋洋地挑了一下眼皮“按他的话说，让别人闻到他和王身上有同一种味道的信息素多不合适，虽然我也不知道哪里不合适。” 

“这当然不合适！”亚瑟的声音蓦然扬高。 

开什么玩笑，Alpha在Omega身上染上自己的信息素就像是占据高地、扬起旗帜一样，明确地告诉所有人。

这个人是我的。

臣子和君王，老师和学生，他家弟弟在他不知道的时候竟然已经被维科在别人面前宣扬所有权宣扬了这么多次？ 

Alpha的领域意识和占有欲都很强烈，这一点亚瑟是知道的，但强烈到现在想去掂着叉子跟维科打一架的冲动还是把他自己都吓了一跳。 

“临时标记和永久标记有什么区别？”燥热一点一滴汇聚成流，从发热的腺体带着滚烫的温度流向四肢，挑动着全身还未苏醒的本能，奥姆不适地把手贴住皮肤，手掌下涌动着不知名的热流。 

“临时标记就是在脖子上咬一口把信息素注进去，新陈代谢几轮标记就又没了。永久标记就是、就是――”亚瑟的目光只在奥姆的身上停留了一下就匆匆移开，破罐子破摔地把那个专业名词撂到奥姆面前“生殖腔标记。” 

“生殖腔标记，是这里吗？”修长白皙的手落到了灰色的囚服上，奥姆若有所思地按压着自己的小腹“生殖腔是用来怀孕的吧，安德鲁掌权人的妻子就是个男性Omega，已经为他生下两个孩子了。”

亚瑟也没心思去问他怎么就知道得这么清楚，关于贵族的种种事宜奥姆全部都烂熟于心，他略微有点焦躁地挠了挠头，下一个呼吸猛地灌入肺叶的气体让他神思一凛，仿佛一阵冰凉的清风把一室暧昧昏暗吹散。 

亚瑟有点不敢相信地做了个深呼吸。

他确信，他闻到了奥姆信息素的味道。 

他的信息素味道像烈酒，湄拉的像玫瑰，父亲的信息素像是壁炉里木头燃烧时的炭火气息，按道理说每个人的信息素都可以用其他东西来描述，Alpha的味道更具有侵略性，Omega的味道会偏甜腻。 

但亚瑟可以那前二十年学过的所有语言课程和说过的词汇发誓，他形容不出来奥姆信息素。

奥姆的气味是冷的。

就像是冬天的一个清晨，套上大衣走出温暖的居室，忽然发现昨晚下了一整夜的雪，天地之间一片白，第一口呼吸，冰凉的气息让嗅觉都冻得失灵，只有一股凉意顺着呼吸灌入肺叶，在体内周转一圈被烘得温热，再随着呼出口的白雾氤氲开来，化开冰冻的嗅觉，万物的气息才被辩识出。 

但又不是极地冰原千里、寸草不生荒无人烟的冰冷，奥姆的信息素慢慢充满整个房间，埋藏在深处的味道渐渐显露出来，就像是你走到庭院的花架下，伸手抖落积了一夜的厚厚的细雪，露出一支依旧怒放的红色蔷薇。 

花香渐深，暗藏生机。


End file.
